


Those Few Hours of Forgetting

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Series: The Mistakes We Made [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And some other people too, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Condoms, Drunk Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hangover, Hux is a Good Guy, Hux to the rescue, M/M, Safer Sex, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux struggles with himself after the one night stand he had with Kylo, which is, as far as he's concerned, one of the biggest mistakes he's ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is rated T - Second chapter M - Third chapter T - Fourth Chapter E  
> You can read the summary ([here](http://deluxekyluxtrashcan.tumblr.com/post/141379524054/so-bright-and-warm-and-beautiful-resolution-or)) if chapter content/ratings are an issue.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why type out a quick summary of what happens after the first fic in this series when you can write 1k words of terrible fiction about it? Thank you to those who asked for me to share the happy ending. This is entirely optional.
> 
> NO WARNINGS for this chapter. Just Hux being an emotional fossil.

Hux knows he's made a mistake.

He gets up and gathers his things, trying not to let the tension he feels show,. He's overly aware of the fact that he has to get out; he has to escape the warm, deceptively safe atmosphere he's woken up to. He needs to run from it.

He never wanted this. He never wanted to be so weak as to give in to such base desires. He’s above them - always has been and always will be - and he will never forgive himself for the moment of weakness that allowed this to happen, or for his continued failure to pull away and stop it from going any further. It went too far - even a kiss was too much - and Hux desperately tries to force away the memories of last night as he pulls on his rumpled clothing, knowing that the walk home is going to be unbearably shameful. People looking at him might not guess where he’s been, but Hux will know. As he smooths down his hair, hoping that it will be at least passably neat, he wishes he could go back those few hours and stop himself from doing something so unbearably stupid. He knows that these things only ever lead to heartache and pain, and that the illusion of happiness and contentment never lasts. He’s altogether too aware of the close atmosphere of the bright, sunny room, and the presence of the young man who has turned away from Hux in a huff, pretending this doesn’t mean anything to him. Hux knows that’s not true. The damage is already done. He knows what last night meant to Kylo, and what the other guy thinks of him. He’s known for a long time, which is what makes everything so much worse. He shouldn’t have done it. Even if he hadn’t known how Kylo felt, the way he smiled at Hux when he woke would have told him.

Hux closes his eyes as he readjusts his belt, trying to will away the lingering image. He tries to push everything about Kylo away. He doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the stupid mistake he’s made, or where they are now. He certainly doesn’t want to think about the way Kylo seems to be hiding beneath the covers, curled up against what he’s feeling.

Hux doesn’t want to think about it at all.

He finally leaves the bedroom, and is a whole two paces from the door when he hears it. It’s a painful, wretched sound, and it makes his blood runs cold. Hux forces himself to keep going, though, to leave it behind him. He refuses to turn, or to even acknowledge the slight trembling of his hand as he reaches out to push the door open, fighting the urge to go back.

The sound of Kylo’s anguished sobs follow him for days.

-

Hux isn’t sure what he expected, but after three weeks of seeing next to nothing of Kylo it’s becoming harder to tell himself that he’s not feeling uneasy at the change. He doesn’t admit that he’s hurt by it - he’ll never admit that - just that he’s perhaps concerned. They move in similar circles, despite their areas of study being so different, and Hux knows that it’s mostly by Kylo’s design. He’s so used to seeing Kylo around - usually talking animatedly to Phasma about his latest project and glancing far too frequently at Hux for it to be an accident, or with his nose in his oversized sketchbook, charcoal smeared across his fingers and more often than not his face too - that his absence is unsettling. Hux is so used to pretending not to notice him or to care, and to sitting there, silently seething about the irritating young man who won’t let him be, that, in the strangest way, he misses him.

Even now, with Kylo carefully absent, Hux can’t help thinking about him. He has barely seen Kylo since that terrible morning, and when he looks down at the paper before him, he struggles to focus on the words. Where he sits in the library sunlight falls warmly onto the desk, reminding him unforgivingly of what he tries so hard to forget. Frustration stirs within him when he finds that, yet again, he can’t concentrate. He knew this would happen, and always tried to keep Kylo away. Why does he have to exist, worming his way into Hux’s life and rooting there like a stubborn weed, refusing to wither and die when Hux fixed him with scathing looks and cutting remarks? Why does he inexplicably weaken Hux to the point where he finds himself so distracted, and why - fucking _why_ \- did Kylo have to be there that night, suddenly too close and too warm and too real for Hux to ignore? Why is he still haunting Hux, so under his skin it’s unbearable? Hux wants to cut him out. He wants to undo everything. He doesn’t want to feel these things. He wants to shut them all off, but finds that he can’t.

There is no way Hux is ever going to forgive himself. He can’t give in to such a weakness again. Those few hours of forgetting the cold distance between them and all the barbed insults are not worth what has come afterwards. Nothing is worth the tumultuous confusion and persistent distraction one night of weakness has brought him. It was idiotic to allow someone like Kylo in. Hux should have stopped himself. He’d known then it would end badly.

Only, stupidly, he’d hoped it wouldn’t.

It’s clear Hux won’t get anything more done today. He lifts his gaze to the window, taking in the few dust motes dancing lazily in the sunlight, wondering how he could ever have been so foolish. The mistake is haunting him. He doesn’t know how to let it go, or make it go away.

There are no happy endings, he reminds himself. He always knew that if he ever accepted Kylo’s advances they would both get hurt. _It’s too late now_ , he thinks, drawing the papers into a neat, thick bundle. His own careful notes in the margins look foreign to him as his mind lingers cruelly on the aftermath of his mistake. He’d rather it never happened, but will admit that it’s probably better now that it has that the whole affair is over as quickly as possible. Then they can both move on. Somehow.

Hux doesn’t quite manage to stand up straight when he rises, slouching and hunching over instead. He hugs his books and papers to his chest, eyes downcast as he follows the familiar path that will take him out of the library and back home. He can feel the unhappy expression written on his face, and feels the aching downward pull within his chest that threatens to make him stumble.

A lot of things Hux could have foreseen, but the one thing he could never have predicted was just how deeply Kylo’s pain would hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux runs into Kylo at a bar, although Kylo is somewhat preoccupied with someone else, and doesn't notice Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT/WARNINGS: alcohol, drunkenness, mentions of feeling unwell, dubcon (as Kylo is drunk), Kylo/ugly stranger (who wants to fuck him, even though he's clearly drunk).  
>  **Please heed the rating change, content warnings, and tags.** I will post a summary on my blog if you don't want to read this chapter, so you can still read how it ends (the only content warning for the summary is alcohol consumption)
> 
> Wait, did I say resolution in chapter 2? I meant chapter 3... *sigh* (This thing was getting far too long, I needed to split it.)
> 
> I'm screaming at this goddamn thing. I did NOT give it permission to take the path it took. Fuuuuuuuck (this is totally different from the last chapter, I fuckin give up).

The bar is loud and crowded, as far as Hux is concerned. The midweek offers have drawn students in, and the music is decent enough to attract those who are tired of the same dance hits every other place beats out. It’s still far from busy, but this is the busiest Hux ever wants to see it.

Having finished one drink already - alone and hunched over like a lonely widower - Hux is standing at the bar, trying to catch the attention of the bartender for what will be the next of many drinks, when something out of the corner of his eye draws his attention. At first he’s not sure he really saw it, but when the small crowd parts just enough, Hux can see. His stomach lurches sickeningly at the same time his heart rises to his throat.

Kylo.

He’s close to the bar, leaning against the wall with a drink in hand, and someone is leaning over him. Hux barely takes in Kylo’s attractively dressed but alarmingly pale form before his focus settles on the thickset man leaning into Kylo’s personal space, dark hair greasily slicked back and thin white shirt stretched too tightly over his sweaty skin. Grubby, fat hands paw at Kylo’s waist, and Kylo seems to want them there, if the way his head falls to the side and he grins, one hand at the small of the guy’s back, is anything to go by. Everything about the picture seems wrong. The whole situation is screaming warningly at Hux, who finds he’s being nudged: the bartender is finally ready to serve him. He struggles to focus on the transaction, his attention continually slipping sideways as he checks up on Kylo. He’s clearly drunk, and doesn’t seem to care about the distasteful man so close to him. Hux wants to march over there and tear him away, but finds himself rooted to the spot. It’s not his business. If Kylo wants to hook up with someone in a bar, that’s up to him. It’s none of Hux’s business if Kylo--

Hux is surprised the glass in his hand doesn’t shatter, he grips it so tightly. The sight of Kylo angling his head just so and opening his mouth for the snake of a man to violate him makes Hux feel sick. He’s battered by such strong waves of revulsion and anger and jealousy that he almost falls back a step. Around him, somehow, the world keeps turning, everyone else completely oblivious to the horror unfolding just feet away.

When Hux blinks, he finds his eyes stinging. Something inside him hurts in a new, terrible way, and he finds himself still standing there stupidly as he watches Kylo melt beneath the other man’s touch, his arms coming up to encircle broad shoulders and his hips shifting against the man now rutting against him. His hand is so lax around the drink he holds Hux wonders how it hasn’t fallen to the floor. And then Kylo lifts his leg, letting it wrap obscenely around the man’s calf, and Hux has to turn away. He can’t watch any longer, bile rising in his throat. He walks to an empty table, taking one of the two seats, and stares at the damp tabletop, dimly registering the fact that he’s shaking. He lifts his drink to his lips, swallowing awkwardly and trying to quell the uneasiness in his stomach. It doesn’t quite work: he feels just as bad as he did two seconds ago.

Sex is messy. Hux is pretty sure he hates it. Nothing is worth the ugly mess of thoughts and emotions it leaves in its wake. Just remembering how Kylo felt and then knowing that someone else is going to experience that too is unbearable. Hux doesn’t want it to happen. He hates that he knows how good being with Kylo feels; he hates that someone else will get to feel it too; and he hates that he can’t do anything to stop it. Kylo isn’t his, nor is he Kylo’s. Whoever they chose to fuck is no one else’s business.

Will Kylo smile brightly and warmly in the morning at this man too?

Hux almost sobs, caught between flinging his drink from the table and curling up pathetically. He does neither, though, holding himself perfectly still as something raw and powerful tears away at his insides. He tries to shut out the pain, tuning out his emotions and still his mind. It seems so stupid to fall apart over one person and a moment that should never have been allowed to happen, and Hux knows he can never have again.

When Hux looks round, he’s disconnected enough to view the situation almost impassively. Part of his mind praises him for the calculating way he now approaches what’s happening.

He quickly reaches the conclusion that, while they’re not exactly friends, he knows Kylo, and has a moral duty of care towards him, which involves steering him away from decisions which might bring Kylo harm, or which he might later regret. The first order of business is to decide if Kylo actually needs Hux to intervene, and after a few seconds of evaluating the situation Hux is pretty sure he does. There’s no way of knowing how drunk Kylo is, but he seems pretty far gone, if the uncoordinated way he moves and the fact he’s relying on the wall and the man for support are anything to go by. The man is another issue: aside from Hux’s unease at seeing Kylo with anyone, this guy is definitely unattractive. Kylo is the kind of guy who might say ‘fuck you’ and give obscene displays of affection in public, which border on pornographic, but he can do so much better than the guy still grubbing and rutting against him. He might be acting encouragingly, but Hux thinks he’d do that no matter who was pressing against him. Kylo would never normally let a guy like that near him. He’s too drunk to care, ergo needs someone to intervene.

Hux is about to consider his options, when Kylo feebly starts pushing the guy away. It’s rather drunken and ineffectual, but after a moment the guy stops, and Hux wonders happily if Kylo has come to his senses.

It would appear not. Hux’s stomach lurches sickeningly as Kylo gives a horrid, lewd smirk, gazing at the greasy man in what’s supposed to be a seductive way, holding his hand out. He doesn’t look at his surroundings, just keeps his attention fixed on the man who greedily accepts the offer, allowing himself to be led towards the toilets.

Hux moves so quickly he almost trips, and the hand he uses to push away from the table upsets his drink. He doesn’t even pause to right it, too fixed on Kylo and on stopping him from making a huge mistake. Even barging through the crowd he’s two seconds behind them, and when he pushes into the toilets, Kylo is being willingly pushed towards one of the cubicles.

“Kylo!”

The abrupt tone of his own voice startles Hux, who is surprised by its steadiness. It also startles Kylo, who halts and nearly falls, peering round the bulk of the man to see who just shouted his name. His eyes widen almost comically as he sees Hux, his kiss-reddened mouth falling open.

And then he sneers, reaffirming his hold on the man Hux can now see is truly grotesque.

“What, jealous?” Kylo asks mockingly. His words slur together, and the man gives a snort of laughter, his sweaty mass pressing against Kylo, encouraging him to ignore Hux and finish what they started.

“You’re coming home with me. Now,” Hux says in a deceptively calm voice, his tone authoritative. He’d rather Kylo came willingly, as he has no idea how to best the beast of a man still grasping at Kylo’s slender frame, but he’ll do what he has to, should it come to it.

The man laughs again, throwing his head back as he does. “Is he your nanny?”

He addresses Kylo, but casts a scathing look at Hux that’s more repugnant than anything else. Hux doesn’t answer.

“Juss ignore him,” Kylo mutters. It’s clear at that point that he doesn’t care what Hux says or thinks, as he’s going to do whatever he thinks he wants. If the man weren’t in the way, Hux might even try grabbing him. All he can do is look at him as sternly as possible.

“Kylo, don’t do this.”

“Fuck you!” Kylo spits, lurching forwards with vehemence. “Fuckin’ fuck you! I’ll fuck whoever I fuckin’ like, ahn iss none of your fuckin’ business, you fuck.”

The man stops him, and Hux, momentarily stunned by the outburst, simply watches as Kylo’s eyes glaze over with tears, his skin splotched with colour. The man leans in and kisses Kylo’s neck, making Hux’s stomach turn as one of his grubby hands works its way to Kylo’s crotch.

“Easy, easy,” the man soothes. “Come on, just forget about him. Come on.”

Kylo seems to soften at the touch and the words, giving in and letting himself be guided. The man turns and give Hux a nauseating smirk, showing crooked, cigarette stained teeth.

“I suggest you make yourself scarce, or you’re next, prettyboy.”

With every ounce of willpower he has, Hux pushes aside his disgust and anger, keeping his face impassive as he reaches for his phone. He knows trying to find a bouncer will take too long, and he’s loath to leave Kylo alone. The cubicle door is slammed shut and the lock slid home just as Hux hits dial. He exhales when he hears the greeting.

“Police, please,” he states calmly. He knows that his voice will carry, and is further unsettled when he hears Kylo muttering ‘ignore him’. For a moment, the sound from the bar increases as someone enters the bathroom and meanders over to the urinals. Hux wills the call to connect faster. He can hear the muffled thud of bodies in the cubicle, and closes his eyes against a wave of nausea. Just for the disgusting man’s benefit, he steps closer, trying to ignore the fact that he’s trembling.

“You’re through to the police department, how may I help?”

Hux almost slumps in relief, immediately speaking so he will be audible to those he wants to hear him speak. “I’m at The Friary on King Street. Someone is sexually assaulting my friend, and they’re now trying to rape him. We’re on the ground floor, in the toilets. I’ve tried--”

Hux’s words are interrupted when the man at the urinals swears under his breath, turning abruptly and running from the bathroom, readjusting jeans he never fully opened. From inside the cubicle, Hux hears a frustrated snarl, and something slam against the wall. He hopes it’s not any part of Kylo.

“Are you with them just now?” the woman asks, professionalism keeping concern from her voice.

“I’m standing outside the cubicle. He locked the door.”

“Are you fucking kidding me!?”

Hux blocks out the man’s aggravated shout, trying to steady his frantic heart rate. He swallows with difficulty, listening to the woman’s voice as she continues.

“I advise that you get to a safe place, around other people. Do not put yourself in undue danger. I am dispatching a patrol to you now. Can you confirm your name and address for me please?”

“The Friary on King--”

“Fine!”

The frustrated shout is swiftly followed by the sound of the cubicle being unlocked. Just as it happens, the door to the bathroom opens and four men - including the one who had left so hastily a moment ago - stride in purposefully, their faces set in scowls. Hux is a little surprised, having expected the man who fled to have done so out of an unwillingness to be involved in any kind of confrontation. He’s not exactly a powerfully built guy, and nor are two of his friends, but they’re intimidating. Until Hux is sure whose side they’re on, he isn’t about to put the phone down.

“Fuck you and your faggot friend,” Kylo’s assailant spits.

“Are you still there?”

“This the guy?”

Hux nods at the man who spoke as he addresses the woman on the phone. “He’s stopped, it’s okay,” he tells her, before hanging up. “Yeah, that’s him.”

The group of men bristle, forming a barrier. The man, who had started making for the door, hesitates. Hux doesn’t particularly care. He’s already pushing past him, concerned about Kylo. Is he still conscious? Did the man hit him, or hurt him? How far did they manage to get before it stopped?

Kylo, it turns out, is conscious. He’s standing, leaning against the wall of the cubicle with his clothing messed up but otherwise intact, scowling fiercely. Hux feels a surge of relief, and steps forward, pushing the door fully back.

“Fuck you,” Kylo hisses. “Can I do anything without you fuckin’ it up?”

“Come on,” Hux urges gently, “let’s go home.”

“I dun wanna go home with you,” Kylo mutters, his words slurring badly. He pushes at things that aren’t there, as if dispelling cobwebs from in front of him. He’s too drunk for Hux to find it amusing, and he wonders for a moment if he’s taken something.

“Is he okay?” one of the men calls. Hux shakes his head a little, unseen by them, as he stepps closer to Kylo and grabs at his chin, turning his head so he can look at his eyes. They seem okay, but Hux isn’t exactly an expert on the effects of all the drugs out there: he only knows their classifications and the sentences passed to those who are found with them in their possession.

“He might have taken something,” Hux states. That wins him a glare from Kylo.

“I di’n’t.”

Hux wants to believe him.

“Can I go now?”

Hux scowls when he hears the man speak, nauseated by the sound of his voice.

“No,” someone else replies. “Hey, ginger, are the cops coming?”

Hux ignores the name, stepping away from Kylo and out just enough to be seen. Someone else enters the bathroom, and then abruptly backpedals, startled by the scene.

“They should be here in a minute,” he confirms. This wasn’t how he wanted his evening to go at all.

“We’ll hang about ‘til then,” the tallest of the group promises, looking pointedly at the greasy shit of a man who clearly wants to be elsewhere. Hux nods, grateful.

“Thanks.”

“Are you fucking serious?” the man spits, “I didn’t rape him! He was asking for it anyway!”

Hux almost laughs at the textbook excuse. How many times has he seen or heard that one in case studies? His hatred of the man lends him the strength to round on him, drawing himself up to full height.

“Sexual intercourse with someone who has not given, or is unable to give, their consent is rape,” he surmises. “And anyone under the influence of alcohol is not considered capable of giving informed consent. Sex with someone under the influence - whether they gave consent or not - can be considered rape, and I can assure you that, if he hadn’t been drinking, my friend wouldn’t have so much as looked at you, never mind allowed you to lay your hands on him.”

From inside the cubicle, Hux hears a groan, and is alarmed by the sound of Kylo sliding to the floor. When he turns and kneels beside him, he quickly realises Kylo’s just tired of standing and would rather sit on the dirty floor with his back supported by the wall. He’s still conscious, and rolls his head with seeming difficulty, looking at Hux.

“Seriously?” he mumbles. Hux wonders for a moment if he’s impressed, or annoyed. He’s not even sure how aware Kylo is of his surroundings.

“You know your shit,” the tall guy says.

“Law student,” Hux replies reflexively, feeling like Kylo is perhaps safer on the floor and that he can look away from him. Someone chuckles.

“Nice. Able to help me with my parking fines?”

Before he can respond, the bathroom door opens again. This time, two policemen enter. The four men blocking the way ease off, moving out the way.

“Evening,” one of them says, giving the cops a nod. “We’re just helping out.”

“This guy here,” the tall guy adds, pointing at the man who now looks distinctly unwell, “assaulted that guy over there. This one’s his friend.”

“I didn’t fucking do anything!”

Hux resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He straightens up, identifying himself.

“I’m the one who called.”

“Okay, everyone stay where they are.” The officer closest to Hux looks around, taking in everyone present and the way Kylo slumps messily on the floor, before addressing Hux.

“Now, can you tell me what happened?”

With another glance at Kylo to make sure he’s okay, Hux begins. There’s not much to tell, and he does it as succinctly as possible, wanting the whole thing to be over so he can get Kylo - and himself - home. It takes far longer than he’d like, but eventually the matter is dealt with as much as can be done right there and then, and they’re free to go. The more talkative of the two officers shifts to stand over where Hux has crouched beside Kylo, trying to coax him up.

“Will you manage?”

“I, um… Yes.”

“Are you going far?”

“Just two streets over,” Hux assures him. “The walk will probably do him good.”

“Fuck you, ‘m not drunk,” Kylo mutters, swatting at Hux, who easily survives the ineffectual attempt to brush him off. It’s more denial of Hux’s statement than Kylo being uncomfortable with his proximity. Hux is just glad Kylo didn’t launch into a hate-filled tirade while they were giving statements: Kylo will have to give his when he’s sober.

The officer waits while Hux helps Kylo to his feet. It’s not as difficult as Hux thought it might be - Kylo seems capable of standing, just reluctant to do it.

“Take care of him, yeah?” the officer says when he’s satisfied that Hux can manage the slightly taller, gangly frame of a drunk Kylo.

“I will,” Hux promises.

Beside him, Kylo snorts, but says nothing.

Hux wishes Kylo believed he’d keep his word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux makes sure Kylo gets to bed safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings. Hux is a bit fussy and concerned, but doesn't cross any lines.
> 
> Did I say three chapters? I meant four. Yeah... four... (I'm tired as fuck, and there will be mistakes in this, but eh, I'm not CS Pacat so don't expect great things - I'm just writing this junk and chucking it out there).

By the time Hux gets Kylo back to his place and into the bedroom, he’s becoming increasingly concerned by Kylo’s quietness. Other than some muttered curses as they slowly staggered their way back to Kylo’s flat and then went into the kitchen, where Hux encouraged him to drink a glass of water, he’s silent. Hux can’t quite tell if he’s hurt, angry, confused, frustrated, indifferent… He thinks the curses are directed at him, but they’re so vague he can only guess. By the time he helps Kylo sit down on the bed, after standing guard outside the bathroom and hoping he wouldn’t pass out, Hux is desperate for a real reaction.

“D’y r’member lass time you’re ‘ere?”

Well it’s not ideal, but it’s better than nothing. Hux pauses and looks around, remembering things he’d rather not right now.

“Yeah,” he confirms. Spotting what looks like sleepwear and pointing to it. “Want to change into those?”

“No,” Kylo sulks, actually pouting. Hux stands in front of him, raising an eyebrow at the petulant behaviour.

“Well sleep in your clothes if you like, but it won’t be comfortable.”

“Fuck you.”

Kylo slurs his words together, listing dangerously to the side. Hux stands close enough to redirect him if he were to fall forward.

“Kylo.”

He’s supposed to say it as a warning, but instead Hux simply says it, the name sounding soft and welcoming to his ears. He’s tempted to say it again.

Kylo looks up, looking tired and unbearably sad. Hux can guess where it came from, but still finds the breath catching painfully in his chest at the show of hurt and vulnerability. It’s not something he wants Kylo to feel, although he thinks it somewhat unfair that Kylo looks so attractive and enticing, even when hurting. Hux aches with the desire to reach out and touch him, to smooth and kiss away all the hurt Kylo feels and replace it with contentment. He wants Kylo to be happy. He wants the young man he took to bed that night three weeks ago back, smiling and sighing and moaning beneath him, grasping at Hux as if his life depends on his touch.

He threw something away. In the morning - when Hux shut down, unable to reconcile the fact he’d been so weak and had given in to something he knew could only bring pain - he’d killed any chance he might have had to feel something that _good_ again. He'd not even considered that the eventual pain might be worth it if he's clung onto what he'd found for just that little bit longer.

Right now, Hux is sure it would have been worth it. There’s nothing he wouldn’t give for just one more chance; just one more night with Kylo.

His voice, when he speaks, is strained and cracked. He tries not to think about the way his eyes sting when he blinks.

“Did he hurt you?”

Kylo blinks up at him, and shakes his head, before looking away again. Hux gives a small sigh of relief, hoping that Kylo is being honest. He can’t bear to think of Kylo being hurt, although as soon as he admits that to himself he realises how ironic the statement is.

“You need to sleep,” he says wearily.

As if understanding what Hux is struggling with, Kylo doesn’t resist. He starts fumbling with his clothes, struggling to undo the fastenings. Hux is grateful: he suddenly doesn’t have the energy for any kind of confrontation.

“Help?” Kylo asks after a few seconds. He’s managed to push his hoodie off and doesn’t seem to be struggling with anything in particular, but Hux does as he’s asked anyway, his hands joining Kylo’s at the hem of the top he wears as he tries to work out how to bear the sadness he feels. Together, they work the garment off, Hux guiding and then helping when the hem catches on Kylo’s head. He tries not to look at the pale expanse of skin revealed to him, and turns away, reaching for the soft cotton shirt that’s in a heap on the pillow. He has to look again, though, when he helps Kylo put it on, the sleeves causing the biggest problem. Kylo doesn’t huff and protest, muttering curses as he has done all night. He seems resigned, and as heavyhearted at Hux feels.

When it comes to his jeans, Hux is relieved to find that Kylo can manage: he kicks off his shoes, falling back gracelessly on the bed as he wrestles with the belt. Once it’s undone, the rest is easy enough. The material is pushed and pulled away, revealing yet more pale skin that Hux has to turn away from, knowing he shouldn’t look.

“Here,” he says, passing over the cotton trousers from the pillow.

Kylo shakes his head. “No. Too warm.”

“Okay,” Hux replies stupidly, watching as Kylo starts slithering beneath the covers. Belatedly, he moves to help, but Kylo has managed without him, and Hux stands there awkwardly, reaching out with one hand, cotton pyjama bottoms in the other, and an idiotic look no doubt on his face. Kylo looks up at him, but doesn’t remark upon it.

“Bye, Hux.”

The words fill Hux with panic, and he suddenly reaches forwards, shaking Kylo’s shoulder.

“What the hell does that mean!?”

Kylo looks blearily up at him, and Hux is suddenly terrified that Kylo has taken something lethal.

“Jus… goo’bye,” Kylo murmurs, closing his eyes.

“Kylo!”

His voice is sharp, but Hux doesn’t regret it as it gets the reaction he wants. Kylo looks up at him again, pressing his lips tightly together, and frowning as he answers.

“You’re goin’ away, aren’t you? Away, away, away.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Hux insists, cutting over the slurred sighing of the repeated word.

“‘Course you are,” Kylo huffs, closing his eyes again. “Away from me, away from me, away from me, away from…”

He trails off, exhausted, and Hux hovers over him, his hand still on a warm, surprisingly well-muscles shoulder.

“Kylo?” He asks gently. “Will you remember this in the morning?”

“Pro’ly not.”

Kylo turns his face, his words muffled by the pillow. Slowly, Hux draws his hand back.

“I’ll tell you in the morning then.”

Clearly confused, Kylo looks back towards Hux, frowning. “Tell me wha’?”

Hux shakes his head. “Nothing. Just… Try and remember to ask me in the morning what I was going to say.”

“Fine.”

For a moment Hux thought Kylo was going to give a rather standard ‘fuck you’. He’s relieved that he didn’t.

“Don’t go?”

A hand pushes out from beneath the covers, reaching for Hux, and Hux offers his hand in return. Kylo’s fingers close tightly around him, the hold quickly weakening with exhaustion.

“I won’t.”

Hux knows he can’t promise anything, but he silently vows that he’ll try to stay for as long as Kylo wants him to.

There’s not much else Hux can do. He tidies away the clothes Kylo tugged off, folding them neatly and setting them on the desk next to Kylo’s laptop. The shoes he places near his own by the door and then, after checking that Kylo is sleeping soundly on his side and a bin is placed close to hand, Hux makes his way to the kitchen, refilling Kylo’s glass and fetching one for himself. He doesn’t have toothpaste or a toothbrush, and when he goes to the bathroom, Hux can’t bring himself to touch Kylo’s things. He gets the sense that he might not be wanted. If he were sober, Kylo would probably object to Hux hovering around his flat and contemplating using his things.

Neither of the chairs in Kylo’s room are suitable for sleeping on, but Hux tries anyway. The low cushioned seat is covered in a dangerous mix of books, art supplies, and clothing, and there’s no way Hux can safely defuse the mess. The computer chair is as uncomfortable after twenty minutes as Hux expected it to be, and when he shifts it creaks. Thankfully Kylo doesn’t stir, but Hux is irritated by it, and by his growing exhaustion. He wants to sleep. He’s had a long, unproductive day, and knows that tomorrow he has to catch up on the word he missed. If the hour is anything to go by, he’s not going to get much rest - and that’s assuming Kylo doesn’t wake up needing him.

When Kylo shifts again, but doesn’t roll onto his back, Hux eyes the bed. It’s big enough for them both. He knows that from experience. Kylo occupies the very edge of the mattress, ever so slightly curled up beneath the covers.

Hux has nothing to change into. Taking off his jacket and jumper are the only measures he can take, but he doesn’t do either. Instead, he carefully moves to the bed, waiting to see if Kylo will wake. He doesn’t. Even then Hux tentatively crawls onto the bed, too exhausted to think of anything better to do but sure he shouldn’t be doing _this_ , Kylo doesn’t stir. Hux makes sure he’s not trapping the covers, and settles down, fully clothed, on top of Kylo’s bed. In some small part of his mind he tells himself that it’s a good idea - he’ll know if Kylo rolls over and can push him back onto his side.

He just hopes that, when he wakes, Kylo isn’t furious with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next, and final chapter, will be from Kylo's POV, just to tie everything up... uh... nicely?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning? Structure? Consistency? HA! Not a chance.
> 
> Anyway, here's the thing. It's kinda long. And this fic wasn't even supposed to exist - it only happened because a few people asked for the resolution to So Bright and Warm and Beautiful. (I will link the summary shortly!)
> 
> Chapter content/warnings: Hux telling Kylo about the sexual assault/attempted rape, and then smut. Badly written smut.

When Kylo wakes, he feels somewhat fuzzy, everything dulled and distorted by alcohol. He figures it can’t be long since he made his way home and collapsed into bed. At least he managed to get out of his clothes this time.

Something tugs as his mind almost at the exact moment he realises he’s not alone. Twisting, he rolls over carefully, afraid of what he will find. The fragments of the evening that he has aren’t particularly nice ones, and he’s worried about what might have followed him home.

In the dim streetlight that filters through the thin curtain, Kylo can see a distinguishing shock of red hair, and a pale, beautiful face he’d know anywhere. Hux’s eyes are open, and he watches Kylo silently, waiting. He looks almost afraid. Kylo has vague recollections of Hux being at the same bar, but he’s sure they didn’t meet there on purpose. No, Hux had run into him and… there was a fight in the bathroom? Or were they making out in the bathroom? Again, no, that wasn’t right. That memory didn’t feel like Hux. Hux was light and bittersweet, his touch deliberate but careful. Hux wasn’t heavy-handed and cloying. That had been someone else.

Which didn’t explain why Hux was with him now. Fully clothed, too. Even so, he feels unfairly close, and it’s starting to hurt dangerously. Barely restrained feeling start to break free, running riot in Kylo’s body.

He hears himself ask the question he’d be too afraid to ask sober.

“Are you going to tear my heart out again?”

Hux visibly deflates, unable to look at Kylo. He’s been caught out. Kylo hates him. The man has somehow managed to work his way back into Kylo’s bed, and is just aching for the opportunity to hurt him again.

What Kylo doesn’t expect and can’t reconcile is the pain in Hux’s gaze when he looks at Kylo again. He looks unhappy, and, slowly, his hand reaches out to Kylo. Kylo is too dazed to stop him, and when gentle, slender fingers push over his cheek, Hux’s palm coming to cup his face, he’s still trying to work out why Hux looks so sad. He has no right to feel sad. He’s the one who walked away.

“Do you remember the way you smiled at me?”

Hux’s question pierced through Kylo unforgivingly. Of course he remembers. How could he ever forget? He wants to forget. In that moment he’d been so open and vulnerable, and Hux had torn him apart. He’d used Kylo for his own selfish entertainment and gratification, and then cast him coldly aside.

He can’t work out why Hux still seems so sad. Even his voice is ruined by the emotion.

“I want to see you smile like that again.”

Hux’s fingers are trembling ever so slightly. Kylo can feel it. He doesn’t know what to do with all the details he’s picking up on. He doesn’t know how he is supposed to cope with this. It’s too much, too soon. Everything is still too raw. He doesn’t think he’ll ever recover from Hux’s rejection.

So he huffs, giving an unamused snort, as if Hux just made a stupid joke, and rolls over, away from Hux’s touch, and from his sad, longing gaze.

He can’t think about it any more.

It’s easier to close his eyes and let unconsciousness reclaim him.

-

The pressure behind his eyes and creeping up into his brain is the first thing Kylo registers on waking a few hours later, and the second is the piercing sunlight. He rolls away from it, trying to shield his face, and as he turns over his arm flops carelessly over the mattress. For some reason, it makes him frown. Wasn’t someone supposed to be there?

The memory he thinks he has hurts more than the oncoming headache, although it’s barely even a memory; more of a feeling. Still, when he opens his eyes and finds that Hux isn’t there, he feels the loss keenly. It’s stupid, he knows: Hux was never there, or at least never will be again. He feels annoyed at himself for always circling back to that one stupid night, which he regrets more than anything.

Gingerly, Kylo sits up, trying to evaluate the situation rationally. He’s mostly dressed, which he supposes is a good thing, and other than an ache on one side of his neck nothing hurts. There are no residual fluids clinging to his skin, so he probably didn’t have sex. He definitely drank too much though. He reaches for the thoughtfully placed glass of water on the bedside table, spotting his neatly folded clothes as he does. Maybe Phasma helped him home. He supposes he should text her and ask, but he can’t see his phone, so assumes it’s in his jacket pocket. He just hopes that he didn’t lose or break it, like he did with his last one. It had been expensive to replace, and right now he needs his money for other things.

Draining the glass and setting it back down, Kylo runs a hand through his hair, picking up on the faint smell of cigarette smoke as he does. The tangles hurt when he tries to tease them out, so he just leaves them. He needs a shower anyway.

He’s about to get up when his bedroom door opens. Startled, Kylo freezes. Phasma never stays, and Kylo’s damn sure no one slept next to him.

 _Oh_.

Hux gives a tentative smile, looking awkward. He’s clearly wearing last night’s clothes, and his always neatly pressed light salmon shirt is rumpled and creased. His hair’s a mess too. Normally slicked back, it’s fallen free of the style Hux favours, and it looks very much like Hux ruined it in his sleep and then attempted to rectify the mess by running his fingers through it. The long strands fall forwards into his face, softening the edges of his usually immaculate appearance. In one hand, he holds a glass of water, and in the other a strip of painkillers.

“You’re awake.”

Kylo snorts at the stupid statement. “No shit, Sherlock,” he mutters, focus falling to Hux’s feet. He’s not forgotten Hux’s voice, but to hear it again dislodges something in his chest. Seeing Hux is bad enough - especially seeing him so disarmingly ruffled at the edges - but it’s his voice, which Kylo last heard cruelly rejecting him after a night of begging for Kylo’s touch and murmuring his praises, that breaks him anew. Kylo can’t look up, and as Hux moves closer, he struggles to swallow around the tight, suffocating lump in his throat.

“I found these on the counter.”

Kylo says nothing. He reaches up almost blindly to take the painkillers Hux holds out, afraid to focus on anything other than the spot on the floor he’s fixated on.

“I’ll go get some more water.”

After a few seconds of hesitation, Hux swaps the full glass in his hand for the empty one from the bedside table, and goes. Kylo can dimly sense his reluctance to go, but he’s too busy trying to fight the unbearable pain tearing him open, threatening to overwhelm him. He still wants Hux. He wants to reach out and grab him, begging him not to go, while at the same time wishing he would disappear forever. He knows he can’t win, and struggles to draw breath against the unfairness of it all.

He wants to forget.

Cruelly, he can’t. He thought that, with enough time, it would be easier. It’s not. He needs more time. He needs more distance - more people, more memories, more things - between them, so that maybe one day something else can distract him whenever he starts to think of Hux. He needs more time to mend the fragmented pieces of his heart, which still shift painfully every time he moves, new splinters piercing him when his thoughts turn towards Hux. Thinking of him hurts. Seeing him hurts. Hearing him hurts.

Too soon, Hux is standing before Kylo again, holding out the now filled glass. Kylo doesn’t feel strong enough to take it.

“Kylo?”

He can’t help turning his head away, stung by the softness of Hux’s voice.

“Kylo? Look at me?”

He has to close his eyes, mouth pressed in a tight, unhappy line as he turns away even more. He doesn’t want to look.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Kylo wants to laugh at the stupid question, but it comes out more as a sob, the sound catching horribly in his throat.

“Do you remember what happened last night?”

He can’t bear the concern in Hux’s voice. He wants it to stop. It makes everything so much worse.

Hux waits for an answer. Fear rises in Kylo as he wonders just what happened, and why Hux is still standing there, patiently waiting. He has no recollection of anything past his sixth drink, and that had been some time very early on in the evening. He knows nothing will come to him, no matter how hard he tries to remember, and he’s sure that, given Hux’s apparent concern, it’s perhaps a good thing.

Finally, he responds to Hux’s question, giving a small shake of his head.

“You were pretty drunk,” Hux says, sounding almost as if he’s smiling. “Come on, this can only help.”

The glass is offered again, and this time Kylo takes it. He carefully avoids touching Hux’s fingers, and finds that, annoyingly, his hand trembles as he lowers the glass to rest on his knee. His other hand fumbles awkwardly with the foil containing the painkillers, until he he’s worked two free. He takes them one at a time, worried he won’t be able to swallow around the constriction in his throat. Thankfully, he manages, and drains most of the water for good measure, before putting the glass and twisted strip of painkillers on the bedside table.

“Kylo?”

Kylo instantly jerks backwards, inhaling sharply and bristling as Hux steps closer, his hand reaching out towards Kylo. He stops abruptly at Kylo’s reaction, and for a moment they remain frozen like that, Kylo flinching backwards from Hux’s outstretched hand. Ever so slowly, though, Kylo looks up, the back of his neck stiff as he tries to move it. He can’t quite believe that Hux is so close, reaching out to him, and he’s sure that there’s an ulterior motive behind the action. But, for some reason, all he finds is an unfairly honest expression of sadness, as if Hux truly want to reach out to him.

He can’t believe that Hux actually wants him. The notion is too alien, and too jarring, for Kylo to seriously consider it. He stares, trying to understand what’s really happening, and as he does, Hux falls back, his eyes downcast as his expression falls even more.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, staring down at where he curls and uncurls his toes, looking awkward and uncomfortable. “I shouldn’t have done that, I just…”

Regaining some of his composure, Hux clears his throat with a cough and looks off to the side, out of the window. The sunlight makes his hair look even more vibrant, and the soft lines of his face even more inviting. Kylo has an urge to neaten the rumpled collar of Hux’s shirt, and realises that he’s staring. He isn’t sure how to look away.

“You asked me to stay,” Hux states, attention carefully fixed away from Kylo, who isn’t sure if it’s deliberate or not, but is grateful anyway. He feels incredibly uneasy as he wonders what else he might have said or asked of Hux - or maybe even done. His gaze falls lower and he takes in the slender lines of Hux’s torso. If he were drunk now, he’d probably punch Hux, and then kiss him, before punching him again.

“And there was something I was going to tell you in the morning, if you wanted me to.”

Kylo doesn’t want to ask. He’s too afraid of what Hux might say. From the way Hux speaks, it sounds so dangerously tender and intimate: exactly the kind of thing Kylo knows he can’t handle. His mind cycles through a wealth of options, none of them good.

“There’s also something I have to tell you.”

Kylo’s stomach plummets, and he quickly checks the location of the bin.

“What?”

Hux inspects his own fingernails as he replies, seeming embarrassed.

“I’m happy to accompany you, if you like. It’s just that someone tried to assault you last night. The police were involved, so you’ll have to go down to the station. They couldn’t take a statement from you last night, and if you want to press charges....”

Kylo feels himself pale, but thankfully his stomach settles. He doesn’t feel like anyone hit him. “Were you there?”

Hux just nods, still invested in his fingernails.

“What happened?”

Hux’s mouth twists a little, and he seems reluctant to speak. After a moment of hesitation, he answers Kylo’s question.

“You were really, really drunk. Anyone looking at you would have see it,” he starts, shrugging a little. “Anyway, you were making out with this guy, and he sure as hell didn’t know your name, so I’m guessing you didn’t know his. He… Well, anyway, you both went into the bathroom, and I followed and tried to warn the guy off. You could barely stand up, Kylo.”

Kylo doesn’t quite register Hux’s distress. He’s too busy trying to work out if he’s more embarrassed or angry. For a moment the anger wins through. Hux sounds like a jealous stalker, and he had no right following Kylo, or interfering with what he was doing. Who Kylo messed around with is none of Hux’s business.

Only, he knows Hux was trying to do the right thing. If Phasma were there, she’d have dragged the guy off and hauled Kylo home. She wouldn’t have allowed him to make an idiot of himself, which is probably what Kylo did. Kylo’s embarrassed by the fact Hux saw him in such a state, and actually had to intervene.

“He wouldn’t listen to me. You weren’t exactly being helpful, and it got to the point where you were locked in a stall with him, so I called the police.”

“Were you jealous?”

It’s a stupid question, and it’s out there before Kylo can think twice about asking. The idea of Hux being jealous is laughable, and Kylo reflexively mocks him. What he doesn’t expect, though, is for his question to hit the mark. Hux freezes, stunned.

“At first, yes,” he carefully admits. The whole thing is so ridiculous that Kylo can’t help the laughter that bursts from his lips, his arms cradling his stomach as he rocks slightly. The hurt look on Hux’s face is priceless, and Kylo’s still laughing when the expression gives way to anger, Hux’s brow creasing as he glowers at Kylo. His voice stays chillingly even as he spits his words at Kylo.

“And so what if I was? Does it matter that fucking much to you? I was _concerned_ , Kylo. Would you rather I’d turned and walked away and let that man rape you?”

The words hit Kylo unforgivingly, and the laughter quickly dies. It was a stupid reaction anyway, born of the emotional turmoil he’s trapped within. He doesn’t know what to fill the gap with, and stares stupidly up at Hux, whose anger visibly fades when he realises Kylo’s no longer being flippant.

Neither of them speak for several moments. It’s Hux who breaks the silence, turning away.

“I should probably go.”

Panic rises in Kylo’s chest as the all too familiar scene starts to play out, and he calls out desperately, not wanting Hux to leave.

“Wait!”

As Hux stops, Kylo realises he’s started to stand from the bed, and forces himself to sit back down as Hux turns, clearly questioning what Kylo wants.

“You…” Kylo swallows, clutching at straws. “What was it you were going to tell me? If I wanted you to?”

“Do you want me to?”

Kylo swallows again, afraid. He’s more afraid of Hux leaving, though.

“Yes.”

Hux sighs softly, his eyes closing as he seems to weigh up his words. At last, he opens his eyes and looks directly at Kylo, green eyes piercingly beautiful yet unbearably sad as he speaks.

“I miss you.”

Kylo’s mind shortcircuits. He can’t quite believe what he’s heard, and struggles to process the words, and what Hux means by them. His chest is too tight, his heartbeat too fast, and there’s barely enough air in his lungs to get the words out.

“Miss me?”

Hux gives a flicker of a smile; a small, sad thing.

“Yeah. I’m so used to seeing you around: at lunch, at parties, at Phasma’s, around campus. I… I miss that.”

The admission clearly takes a lot of strength, and Kylo is startled by it. He never thought he’d ever hear Hux admitting anything like that.

“And I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

Kylo can’t take it. He closes his eyes, giving a choked sob as tears threaten. Hux - beautiful, cold, distant, emotionless Hux - stands just feet away, usually perfect hair mussed and clothing ruined after a night spent making sure that Kylo is okay, as he admits things Kylo never thought he’d ever hear but now realises he so desperately wants.

“I hate you,” Kylo sobs, wishing he could stop trembling.

“I know.”

Hux voice is softened by resignation, and he says it so simply that Kylo breaks apart, giving in. He rises from the bed far too quickly, stumbling towards Hux and reaching out, clumsily taking Hux’s head in his hands as he presses in for a kiss. At the last moment he hesitates, though, pulling back a fraction, and he searches Hux’s gaze for permission. He realises how desperate he is, and is painfully aware that if he’s rejected now he’ll never be whole again.

“I…” Hux murmurs, a hand lifting to gently touch Kylo’s hair, as if he’s testing the action to see if it’s possible. “I hate you too.”

For someone supposedly so clever, Kylo thinks that Hux says a lot of stupid things. He’s beyond caring though, and gives a small, choked noise as he crushes their lips together, too desperate to care about tenderness. He simply needs, and when he feels Hux’s arm wrap tightly around his waist, the hand in his hair tightening ever so gently, he melts against him, shivering with desire. Hux’s hand tangles painfully in a knot in his hair, and a second later he lets go, instead holding Kylo’s neck as the kiss deepens. With one hand grasping tightly at Hux’s hair and the other at his hip, Kylo moves backwards, trying not to think about how desperately he’s acting.

Then again, Hux doesn’t seem to be doing much better. As the back of his legs hit the bed, Kylo breaks the kiss, panting heavily.

“Do you--”

“Yeah,” Hux breathes, leaning in and kissing Kylo hastily before pulling away again. His lips are reddened, his eyes a beautiful clear green as he looks directly at Kylo. “You know how this is going to end though?”

“W-what do you mean?”

Hux’s gaze dips, his hand coming up and thumb running gently over Kylo’s lower lip. It’s so tender it sends Kylo’s heartbeat skittering, his breath catching as he almost forgets the unease Hux’s words provoked.

“These things never end well.”

Hux’s thumb is beyond distracting, and Kylo shivers in Hux’s hold, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

“Who says it has to end?”

He looks back up at Hux as he asks, stupidly hopeful, and sees Hux warring with himself for a moment, searching Kylo for something. Whatever it is, he seems to find it, and all resistance - not that there seemed to have been much - disappears. A rush of warmth fills Kylo as he realises that he can have this: he can have Hux, and, for now at least, he won’t disappear.

He can’t hold back a moan when their lips meet again, his hands grasping tightly at Hux, trying to pull him closer. Neither of them want to pull away, and when Hux pushes against him, Kylo slowly sinks to the bed, tugging Hux down too. His head hurts - a dull, incessant pain - but it’s insignificant in light of the fact that Hux is now crawling on top of him, kissing him ardently as they rearrange themselves on the bed. Hux’s hand traces over Kylo’s lightly stubbled cheek and then down over his sides as he lowers his weight almost fully on Kylo, gripping at his hip as he does. Even through their clothing Kylo can feel the way Hux is reacting, and, similarly afflicted, he rocks his hips against the welcome warmth of Hux’s body, making his own desire inescapably clear. They both moan into the kiss, giving in to instinct and grinding shamefully against each other, urgently seeking more of what they need. It’s immature and desperate, and Kylo feels his whole body flushing, but it feels so damn good he doesn’t think to protest. All he cares about is Hux: the way Hux is kissing him; the way Hux is touching him; the way Hux feels against him. His own fingers twist into Hux’s hair as his other hand slides down over Hux’s back, where he can feel the muscles working with each flex and shift of the other man’s body, and he thinks that he never wants to break from this, ever.

Both arms and one leg now wrapped around Hux, Kylo uses what leverage he has to roll them over, finding that Hux submits to his weight with a glad moan, quickly tangling his legs with Kylo’s. He nips and bites at Kylo’s lips, before deepening the kiss for a moment and then breaking it.

“Get something,” he commands. Kylo kisses him again, only pulling away after a small part of his burning need is soothed. The drawer seems to far away, and he struggles to extricate himself from Hux’s grasp. When he manages to move away, balancing on the edge of the bed as he reaches for what he needs, he’s altogether too aware of just how little modesty the boxer briefs he wears afford him. He grabs what he needs as quickly as possible, two joined foil wrappers and a tube of lubricant being dropped on the pillow as he turns back to Hux.

“No, don’t!” he pleads. Hux has sat up, and his fingers are working to undo the buttons on his shirt. Kylo sits up, reaching for him and wrapping his leg clumsily around Hux’s waist as he shifts closer. “Let me.”

His fingers shake too much as he hurries to undo the buttons, the task made all the more difficult by the way Hux kisses him, licking into his mouth and then changing tact altogether in favour of kissing sensitive skin of Kylo’s neck. Kylo tilts his head back, fingers working blindly, as he gasps and moans at the sensation of lips, teeth and tongue undoing him.

Kylo’s not particularly kind to Hux’s shirt once he works the thing open, and he shoves it roughly from Hux’s shoulders, not really caring if it rips or not. He then pushes at Hux’s chest, hands splayed across warm, almost completely smooth skin as he forces Hux to lie back. A moment later, his own top is hastily pulled off and flung to the side, and his hands return to explore the exposed skin of Hux’s chest, fingers teasing the buds of his nipples and lips lowering to taste the pale skin. Hux tastes divine, and Kylo gives a soft whimper as he kisses lower: over Hux’s chest, his ribs, his warm stomach that ripples with each press of Kylo’s lips, and the dusting of pale hair that leads even lower. Eager fingers work the belt free, tugging the zipper down, and as Hux lifts his hips to help Kylo to tug the clothing off, a condom is handed to him. He doesn’t mind the directive; he’s too impatient to take his time, and as Hux sits up to push his own clothes all the way off, Kylo tears the foil open and waits for Hux to lie back.

Kylo truly wonders how every part of someone can be so beautiful. Everything about Hux’s body is perfect, including his cock. Kylo reaches out to touch it, fingers stroking over and then wrapping around the smooth, heated skin, and he bites his lip, feeling himself blush as he gives a few strokes and then holds Hux’s length still so he can put the condom on. He never had a chance to do this last time, and for a moment mourns the lost opportunity, although he wouldn’t have been able to see much in the dark anyway.

Once the thin latex is unrolled, Kylo gives another stroke, squeezing gently, and then without further preamble takes Hux in his mouth. He’s proud of the way Hux curses, swearing loudly as he curls up off the bed. His hands are immediately in Kylo’s hair, although they only rest there, stroking gently, as Hux tries to come to terms with what Kylo’s doing with his mouth. He slowly relaxes back down, body twitching and jerking as Kylo sucks, relaxing his jaw and moving his head up and down steadily, one hand wrapped around the base of Hux’s cock and the other pressing his fingers into Hux’s hip. He wishes he could taste Hux, but has to settle for focusing on other things: the way Hux’s cock stretches his lips and sits heavily against his tongue; the way Hux tenses and shifts, almost squirming under Kylo’s attention; the moans and soft gasps Hux makes when Kylo licks over the underside of his cock and sucks him into his mouth again; and the hands on his head, resting carefully there and clearly resisting the frequent urge to bunch into fists and tug at Kylo’s hair. If it weren’t for the headache, Kylo wouldn’t mind if Hux did just that.

He notices when Hux pulls one hand back, and when he glances up over Hux’s flushed, trembling body, he sees him blindly reaching for the lube. When Hux finds it, he passes it down, gaze fixed unflinchingly on Kylo.

“I-I’ll probably need quite a bit.”

The breath is knocked from Kylo’s lungs, and he tries to speak. “Hux…”

The only reply Hux gives is to draw his knees up a little, and then let them fall apart, his request clear. It’s left to Kylo to fulfill it, although he struggles for a moment, stunned and not quite able to believe what Hux is asking of him. He complies, though, taking the lube and focusing on extracting a generous amount in preparation. He presses a kiss to the crease of Hux’s hip as his fingertips trace back from the perineum, circling Hux’s entrance until it’s slick and wet with lube. Only then, after a few more moments of teasing, does he press the tip of his finger in, barely breaching the tight ring of muscles. He can’t believe how tight Hux feels, although far from expressing discomfort, Hux moans, as if enjoying the sensation. Encouraged, Kylo pulls back and then presses in again, a little further this time. He can feel Hux working to relax, and, with his free hand, he steadies Hux’s cock and takes him in his mouth again, hoping it will help act as a distraction. The noises Hux utters make it hard for Kylo to focus, and he aches to touch himself. He can feel a damp smear of precum on his boxers, and when Hux gives a loud gasp, his whole body twitching and shuddering just as Kylo’s tongue and finger work in sync to undo him, Kylo’s cock twitches heavily. He lowers his hips, pressing into the mattress, and grinds, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

“Can you go faster?” Hux pants, sitting up a fraction. Kylo looks up at him, letting go of his cock reluctantly.

“Are you sure?”

Hux nods, pulling the condom from his cock with a light snap. “Yeah.”

Kylo pulls away for a moment, reaching for the lube. He doesn’t mind Hux’s impatience: he’s just as eager, although he doesn’t want to rush and hurt Hux. When he’s poured out enough, he shifts up to draw level with Hux, fingers against his entrance.

“Just do it,” Hux breathes before Kylo can ask anything. He gives a small nod in reply, and then does as asked, pressing two fingers firmly into Hux’s tight, hot body. Hux tenses, gasping at the action, and his eyes fall closed. For a moment Kylo is worried he’s hurt him, but then Hux moans, shivering and panting, opening his eyes to gaze at Kylo, who slowly starts to fuck him with his fingers, finding that Hux is more the receptive. A hand grips tightly at Kylo’s bicep, blunt nails digging in.

“Fuck, Kylo, fuck. I- ah! Oh god, Ky--”

Kylo stops him short, covering Hux’s mouth with his own. Hux kisses wantonly, his whole body flushed and responsive as he tries to shift and take Kylo’s fingers further into him. For a brief moment, when Kylo adds a third finger, he gives a muffled cry, but relaxes easily back into the rhythm they’ve found, which, cruelly, does nothing for Kylo’s aching cock. With each passing minute it’s harder to ignore the growing need, and by the time Hux pushes him gently but firmly away Kylo is desperate for relief. He palms himself through his boxers, groaning at the sensation.

“Here,” Hux urges, passing Kylo the still-wrapped condom.

“Can you…?”

Kylo quickly kicks off his boxers and takes the condom once Hux has removed the wrapper, the lingering lube on his hand being transferred as he unrolls it over his length. The relief at touching himself makes it feel like he hasn’t gotten of in a week, and he has no idea how he’s supposed to make this last. From how tightly wound and desperate Hux seems, he wonders if it will matter. Determined hands are tugging him, guiding him closer, and Kylo lets Hux direct him, coming to settle between his legs. With one hand, he applies more lube to his cock and then adds the excess to Hux’s already slick entrance, hoping he’s used enough. Fingers are one thing, someone’s cock another.

“Kylo?”

Kylo kisses Hux. “Yeah?”

“You don’t have to be gentle with me.”

In response, Kylo kisses Hux again, pressing heavily against him as he claims his mouth. He knows he doesn’t have to be delicate or careful - he remembers all too well the way Hux reacted to the scratches and bites Kylo left on him last time - but he still doesn’t want to actually hurt him. He finds that he wouldn’t mind being gentle, and breaks the kiss, littering light, tender touches over Hux’s nose and lips and cheeks as his hand holds his cock steady, lining up until the head of it pressing against Hux’s entrance. Hux gazes up at him, biting his lip when Kylo pulls back to look down at him, and the hands on Kylo’s hips tug, urging him on. Kylo pushes carefully, the pressure builds for a moment, until suddenly something gives and he’s slowly pushing into the unbearably wonderful heat of Hux’s body, choking back moans at the overwhelming sensation. He pants, gasping as he strokes over Hux’s hair, watching him and making sure he’s okay, that this is okay, and that he feels it too.

Hux seems caught between struggling with the intrusion and loving it. He tilts his head into Kylo’s touch, eyelids fluttering closed and skin prickling with sweat as his breath comes in short, shallow gasps that are interspersed with sweet little moans. Kylo pauses to allow him to adjust, biting his lip against the urge to thrust as deeply as possible into the wonderfully tight heat. He only moves when Hux encourages him to, tugging at him, and when Hux arches into Kylo’s touch, exposing his neck, and Kylo kisses him there, wondering just how many people had ever had the pleasure of seeing Hux like this. He doesn’t want to share this. He doesn’t want anyone else to know what it’s like to have Hux this intimately close to them. He wants this to be his alone.

 _These things never end well_ , Hux had said. Kylo buries his face in Hux’s neck, wrapping his arms around him and slowly moving his hips, listening to the way Hux moans. He knows Hux is right. There are no happy endings, and it already hurts too much to think about watching Hux walk away again. Kylo would give anything to keep this forever, but he knows he can only keep the memory of it. All he has is now, and what he makes of it.

As he settles into a steady rhythm, Kylo tries to push those thought away, focusing solely on Hux, trying to make this a memory Hux wants to keep too. He moves to kiss him, gently cupping his face and carding through his hair, before he lets his hand trace slowly over Hux’s side and grip firmly at his hip as Kylo rocks into him, drinking in the sounds of the moans and gasps Hux makes. He doesn’t want to forget a moment of this.

“Kylo?”

He pulls back just enough to look down at Hux questioningly, and Hux gazes back up at him, cheeks flushed and lips parted as a hand comes up to lightly caress Kylo’s cheek. Kylo leans into it for a moment, sighing at the touch. And then he sees Hux smile. The expression is a tentative, but unmistakeable, and Kylo inhales shakily, too stunned to return it. It doesn’t seem to matter, though, as a second later Hux, still smiling softly, wraps his legs tightly around Kylo’s waist, the change in angle and the shift of his hips makes them both moan. Struggling to draw breath, Kylo rocks deeply into Hux’s body, shuddering at how good it feels, and he finds Hux’s arms coming up to encircle him, pulling him down for an unforgiving kiss. He can feel Hux’s desperation tugging at his own, and slowly loses himself to it.

The growing headache is what helps him last. When the close, hot air between them becomes almost too much, Kylo pulls back, sitting up and tucking his knees under Hux’s hips, one hand holding Hux firmly in place. With his other, he can touch, tracing over Hux’s lightly muscled stomach and feeling the way the muscles shift and contract, before moving lower still and wrapping his hand around Hux’s cock, enjoying the way it makes Hux shudder and moan at a slightly higher pitch, gasping and begging as Kylo learns what he likes best. It makes him tighten around Kylo’s cock too, and, curious, Kylo lets him to, instead catching Hux’s hand and drawing it lower.

“I want to see what you like,” he explains, beyond blushing but glad that Hux isn’t. Although already flushed, the stain on Hux’s skin grows as he takes himself in hand, lightly wrapping his fingers around the head of his cock as he gazes up at Kylo. His eyes are a startlingly beautiful green, the colour sharpened by Hux’s reddened cheeks, and he bites his lip distractingly as he starts to jerk off while Kylo fucks him. The rush of it - of seeing the way Hux tenses as he pleasures himself, and of feeling the now more rhythmic clenching of the muscles around his cock - cause Kylo to falter, a choked noise rising from his throat as he realises just how close to coming he is. His body winds even tighter, the familiar ache growing stronger.

He stops, though, panting heavily and trying to will away the growing headache that’s starting to making itself harder to ignore. Hux pushes himself up, causing Kylo to slip from him. “Are you okay?” he asks, frowning and reaching out to touch Kylo’s shoulder.

Kylo nods, trying to level out his breathing. “Yeah, shit, sorry. I was close”

Hux actually smirks. “I don’t mind.”

Kylo huffs a short imitation of laughter.

“Here,” Hux continues, pushing Kylo back a little and then shifting closer. Kylo watches as Hux takes the lube and pours a liberal amount onto his fingers before reaching for Kylo. Cool, slick fingers meet his cock, and Kylo bucks into the touch as Hux strokes him, working the condom back down his length. It still slips a little as Hux tightly fists and strokes him, but Kylo doesn’t much care. Hux’s hand feels better than he remembers, even through latex, and he relaxes at the touch, simply enjoying it rather than trying to work towards release.

A little disappointingly, Hux stops a few moments later. His hand stills as he crawls even closer, straddling Kylo and holding the base of his cock steady. Before Hux can lower himself, Kylo brings his arms up to encircle Hux, hands splayed against his spine. He can feel the tension and shiver of anticipation in Hux’s body as his gaze dips and he slowly slides down on Kylo’s length.

The tight heat of Hux’s body feels incredible, even after just a few minutes bereft of it. Kylo shudders, wishing he had more leverage to thrust into Hux, and finds his face taken in Hux’s hands as the other man kisses him deeply, rocking his hips and grinding down. Kylo can’t even cry out, and shudders again, a hand moving up to tangle in soft hair. He holds Hux to him as long as he can, eventually having to let go when Hux starts to move more vigorously, raising himself up and then falling back down with a shudder. It doesn’t take long before Kylo can feel the trembling in Hux’s thighs and the way his skin becomes damp with sweat, the wetness of it making his hair stick to his forehead as his rides Kylo. Hux’s arms now rest heavily on Kylo’s shoulders, using his frame as leverage and support, and Kylo lets one hand fall between their bodies, knuckles grazing over Hux’s stomach before he takes Hux in his hand. This time he knows the way Hux prefers to be touched, and is rewarded by a sharp cry and Hux’s pace faltering when he replicates what he saw Hux do. His other arm still holding Hux close to him, Kylo leans in and kisses the damp skin of Hux’s neck, finding a rhythm with his hand that fits the increasingly frantic pace Hux is setting.

Neither of them will last much longer. The realisation of how close Hux is sends Kylo hurtling towards completion, the greedy through of Hux’s cum spilling between them spurring him on. Hux is crying out, almost trembling with each stroke of Kylo’s hand and each press of Kylo within him, and he clings blindly to Kylo, gasping what sound like curses and prayers. Kylo thinks how beautiful Hux is - how perfect - and finds himself unable to process anything else as his release blindsides him, slamming into his body and robbing him of his ability to think or breathe as he empties himself inside Hux. He shudders, trying to keep his hand moving over Hux, but the attempt stutters and then stalls for a moment, the last of his orgasm being wrung from him by the way Hux still moves, tightening around Kylo’s oversensitive cock.

Kylo catches him just as he’s about to come, enough of his senses returning to recognise the way Hux tenses and arches above him, every muscle held tightly in readiness of release. The first spill of come lands on Kylo’s hand, the second, third and fourth on their chests and stomachs, the hot liquid dripping down over them. As the very last drop oozes from Hux’s cock, Kylo lifts his hand away, unthinkingly raising it to Hux’s hair where he buries his fingers as he pulls Hux in for as lingering a kiss as he can manage. The burning need for air makes him pull away, panting heavily, and he closes his eyes for a moment, trying to banish the headache which is steadily worsening in the wake of his release. There’s too much to process for him to know where to begin, and he tries to tune it all out, simply enjoying the afterglow.

They pull apart slowly, Hux lifting off and leaving Kylo to deal with the condom, knotting it and dropping it into the conveniently placed bin. The bed is a mess, and littered with condom wrappers, but Kylo can’t bring himself to care. He’s still shaking slightly from his release, and wonders what the hell happens now. Opposite him, Hux looks just as ruined, perhaps even more so, given the sweat dampening his skin and the visible way he trembles, and Kylo tentatively leans in, wanting to kiss him again. He’s beyond relieved when Hux accepts the advance, meeting him halfway and kissing just as uncoordinatedly as Kylo. His hand even reaches out, coming to rest on Kylo’s knee.

“I really need a shower,” Hux murmurs as he pulls back a fraction. He looks at Kylo, giving a tentative smile, and this time Kylo has no problem returning it.

“Yeah,” he agrees, relieved at the comfortable atmosphere between them. He’s even more relieved to find that Hux’s response is to kiss him again, and he lifts his hand to touch Hux’s damp hair, knowing they both need to clean up. Hux smells of sweat and sex - they probably both do - and come is already starting to dry on their skin. This time Kylo isn’t the one with lube smeared across the top of his thighs, but he can sympathise with the clinging feeling of it.

“I’ll go get you a towel,” he says warmly as he pulls away, starting to get up. He doesn’t think twice about his nudity until he’s dug a large and rather new, fluffy towel out from the wardrobe and started turning back to Hux. He falters for a moment, and then smiles to himself when he sees the way Hux is looking at him. Hux seems to like what he sees, cheeks still slightly flushed as his attention moves over Kylo’s body. When Kylo holds the towel out, Hux takes it without looking, his gaze now raised to Kylo’s face.

“Thanks,” he says softly. He slides from the bed, standing so close to Kylo that they brush against each other. “Are you going to shower with me?”

Kylo barely suppresses a shiver, swallowing thickly as he nods. He brings his hand up to lightly trace over Hux’s upper arm and shoulder, watching the path of his own fingers.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good.”

Hux isn’t very good at smiling, Kylo notices. He’s trying, though, and Kylo smiles softly in return.

“Can you wait here?” Kylo asks, his expression falling as he speaks. “I need to, uh…”

Hux gives a short laugh, pushing at Kylo’s shoulder. “Go for it. I need to sort my clothes out anyway.”

“Okay, yeah, thanks,” Kylo mutters as he takes his leave. He can’t resist turning at the door and checking that Hux really is still there. He is.

As he walks the short distance to the bathroom, Kylo knows that Hux might dress and leave, but something tells him that that won’t happen. He hopes he’s right, and as he busies himself, Kylo listens out for any sounds coming from the rest of the flat. He’s startled just over a minute later by a knock at the bathroom door.

“Come in,” he calls out round a mouthful of toothpaste. He gestures towards a small wicker basket with the toothbrush. “Help yourself.”

Hux does so silently, taking the spare toothbrush and walking over to the bath, where he drapes the towel. He then joins Kylo at the sink, taking the proffered tube of toothpaste, and they both stand like that for a minute, almost touching and wrapped in their own thoughts. On Kylo’s part they’re mostly good, although are somewhat marred by his fear that this won’t last much longer. His headache is also getting worse, despite the fact he took painkillers earlier. They should have kicked in by now. He glances at Hux in the mirror, but finds Hux’s gaze averted, fixed intently on one of the taps. He seems worryingly distracted; distant.

Kylo tries not to think about it, and when he’s done, he turns to the bath, moving Hux’s towel and turning on the shower. It takes a few seconds to warm up, although Kylo had climbed in and is already mostly under the spray before it’s hot enough. A few moments later, Hux joins him.

Kylo looks up at him as the steps into the bath, a little unsure as to how this is going to play out. He moves to the side as much as he can, making space, but when Hux steps forwards he surprises Kylo by wrapping his arms around him, pulling them close together and drawing them under the spray. They hold each other like that for moment, and Kylo loses himself in the warmth and comfort he’s terrified to let go of, before remembering himself. He has to let go, before his clinginess can make Hux feel uncomfortable, and he slowly loosens his grip, letting his arms fall to his sides. Hux slowly does the same. His head it tilted down, and Kylo thinks he looks like a drowned kitten, his usually vibrant red hair plastered darkly to his head. Kylo wants to reach out and touch it. He wants to reach out and touch all of Hux.

He can’t understand why Hux seems so… withdrawn.

He regrets those two minutes spent apart. What changed? He feels powerless to undo it, and bring back the Hux he knew a short while ago - the Hux who kissed and clung to him enthusiastically, trying to smile at him. He wants to ask what’s wrong, but doesn’t know how to.

Focused on the practical task of washing, Hux is casting about for shampoo. When he spots it, he takes the bottle, squeezing out a utilitarian amount and then passing the bottle to Kylo. He takes it, a little bemused, and watches as Hux starts massaging the stuff into his hair.

It feels wrong. They’re so close, but already drifting apart. Kylo doesn’t want that. Hux could at least wait until he was out the door before they became so distant.

“Hux,” he says sharply. He startles the other man, who stops abruptly, looking at Kylo with his hands still buried in his hair. He waits patiently, arms lowering after a few seconds.

“What?”

Kylo struggles to find the right words, not sure how to articulate what he wants. Giving up and trying to harden himself for rejection, he shrugs a little. “Can I do that for you?”

“Oh,” Hux breathes. “Sure.”

Surprised at the permission, Kylo takes a moment to realise his hands aren’t quite free. He sets the shampoo aside, and then steps half an inch closer to Hux, starting to massage his scalp. He’s relieved at the way Hux sighs, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Not so distant, then.

Kylo rinses the soap out with care, making sure it doesn’t run forward into Hux’s eyes, and gently massages over Hux’s scalp again, finishing at the base of his neck. “There,” he proclaims when he’s done, moving back.

“Shall I…?”

Kylo hesitates. He hadn’t expected an offer of reciprocation. Will Hux hate him for accepting it? He seems sincere enough, though, as if he genuinely wants to return the favour.

“Just be careful,” Kylo says after another moment of deliberation, not entirely sure why he’s saying yes. “My head is killing me.”

Hux nods, moving in. He places himself closer than he needs to, his chest brushing against Kylo’s. To Kylo’s surprise, Hux doesn’t reach for the shampoo somewhere behind them; he carefully takes Kylo’s head in his hands, bringing it down just enough for him to press a kiss to Kylo’s forehead.

He’s left breathless by the tender action, and flushes, unsure as to what to do with himself. Hux has let go, and is now getting the bottle of shampoo. Kylo watches him, confused. He finds his voice again just as Hux starts carefully rubbing the shampoo in.

“Are you going to go away again?”

Hux stills for a moment, his gaze falling and shoulders rising in a shrug, even as his fingers continue to gently massage at Kylo’s messy hair.

“Do you want me to?”

“No? Why would I want you to?” The frown doesn’t help with the headache at all, but Kylo can’t help it. His raises his hands to finish the job of cleaning his hair, rinsing it as efficiently as possible. Hux falls back a little, hands by his sides.

“I’m not good at this.”

He sounds so apologetic as he says it that Kylo instantly regrets the humourless laugh and derisive words he gives in response. “No shit.”

It occurs to Kylo as he watches Hux’s reaction that he’s actually hurt him. No part of him delights in it.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he breathes, instinctively reaching out. After a moment of hesitation, Hux comes to him, tucking himself against Kylo’s chest and letting himself be held. Kylo kisses Hux’s temple as he embraces him. “I’m not really good at this either.”

“No shit,” Hux echoes dryly, and Kylo laughs a little at that, holding Hux a little tighter to him. Determined arms have wrapped around his waist, and neither of them seem to want to let go.

“Did you really miss me?” Kylo wondered aloud, grateful that the shower heated water on demand. They’d have very little time left if that weren’t the case.

“Yeah,” Hux admits. “I didn’t realise how much I liked seeing you around.”

“I missed you too,” Kylo concedes. “Even if you were a total prick to me.”

Hux tightens his hold on Kylo, pressing his cheek more firmly against Kylo’s collarbone. “I know I’m a cold hearted bastard,” he pulls back and looks directly at Kylo. “But I truly am sorry I hurt you.”

Kylo nods, believing him. He remembers the way Hux had apologised earlier. “I know.”

He bites his lip, piecing togther in his mind the things Hux has said to him. Hux seems to be waiting for him to continue, to perhaps demand something in recompense, but all Kylo can think of is what Hux said about how these things always end. He supposes this is his demand.

“You could be wrong, you know,” he starts, giving in to the urge to stroke Hux’s cheek. He’s glad Hux doesn’t try to stop him, or interrupt as he elaborates. “About these things never ending well. But even if you’re right… Well, if we’re going to get hurt anyway we might as well enjoy what we can. We could at least try?”

Hux laughs, although not unkindly. His eyes are warm as he regards Kylo, not cold and distant.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“Yeah?” Kylo can’t hide his relief.

“Yeah.”

“Oh good,” Kylo grins, his expression quickly falters, though, the pain in his head throbbing sharply. He crumples a little, leaning a little heavily over Hux, while making sure he doesn’t crush him. “My head really is killing me though.”

“Kylo, you’re heavy!” Hux huffs, pushing him away. Kylo goes a little reluctantly. “Come on, clean up and then we can get breakfast.”

“You’re dirtier than me.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Kylo snorts, smiling to himself as he reaches for the soap. “I didn’t hear you complaining earlier.”

“That’s because I didn’t realise how insufferable you were going to be about it.”

“Insufferable? I merely pointed out--!”

“Shut up and stand still,” Hux demands, his hand plucking the soap from Kylo’s.

He’s smirking, though, and Kylo feels safe enough to let Hux do whatever he wants, certain in the knowledge that their words are just noise, and that Hux is happy to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you enough for reading this! I know it's a very messy and unstructured thing, and I'm rather embarrassed by it, but... oh well. That's it over with now.
> 
> I decided while working on the second chapter that [Don't Make Me Socialise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6151846) is also a part of this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I lurk on [tumblr](http://deluxekyluxtrashcan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
